Mew Mew Peach
by cherryblossoms redwillow
Summary: Anzu has lived in America most of her life. When her grandmother dies, she has to move to Japan. When she gets there not only her new family is there, but her so-called destiny as a mew mew. Can she stand so much change in her life or will she be dragged done when something happens to the leader?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is m first story. I hope you like it! I couldn't think of a better title**

* * *

"Checkmate!" I smile in victory.

"Aw! Katie, give me a chance." My best friend, Kyle says. My name is actually Anzu and Kyle thinks Katie fits me better and he doesn't understand my name.

"Maybe your bad at it."My other best friend, May, retorts. "Katie is you know." I'm in the middle of a big lose of my grandmother.

I've lived in America with her since my mother, in Japan, realized she couldn't take care of five kids all alone. She sent me to live in America, with my grandmother, until I was old enough. My grandmother has taught me to speak fluent Japanese. Now that my grandmother is gone, I have to move back to Japan. Today is the last day with my friends.

"I can't believe your leaving. I mean who else will help me with pranks and homework." Kyle cries "And who will be my best opponent and ally in video games?"

"Right, who will play music while I dance and watch every of my practices and recitals and encourage me in karate?" May adds " Who will be there for me when I have trouble?"

"And who will be our best friend?" They both say together. I start laughing and I get up.

"OK, OK, I get the message. Whats done is done. I can't change the past." I say. I grab my duffel bag of things and the things I'm bringing on the plane. " Now then, I'm leaving in a few minutes. Want to come?"

* * *

"Write almost everyday?" May asks. I was about to enter the line for the security check, and we were saying our good-byes.

"I promise." I reply

"Write to me too." Kyle says.

"Alright." I pull both of them into a huge hug. "I'll miss you guys!" I feel hot tears running down my cheeks. " Kyle, promise me to get our grades up."

"I promise. If I get good grades, I'll send them to you."

"And May, promise me to do good in your recitals and karate and don't overwork yourself."

"I promise. I'll send you my next dress and a video of m recital and progress in karate." May replies.

"Goodbye, both of you, I'll miss you." We finally separate. They leave and I go through the security check. I move through the airport, to the terminal, to my new life.

* * *

**That was shorter than I thought**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the last chapter**** was a bit boring. This chapter she will definitely become a mew mew**

* * *

** cafe mew mew: Japan**

"Keiirchiro, this who we're looking for? She has the DNA we need for this." A man with blonde hair says. Keiirchiro walks over.

"It seems so, Ryou. How can we get to her, she seems to be on a plane or something, and we don't want anyone turning into animals." Keiirchiro says

"It'll be fine, as long as we don't miss." He replies coolly. "Ready. !" He presses the button, knowing he would change this girl's life

** Plane to Japan:?**

The plane starts shaking.

"Everyone, please stay seated. This is just a bit of wind." A stewardess tells us.

"Little girl are you scared?" Someone asks me. I look up. The person who spoke to me spoke in Japanese. "Don't know Japanese, eh? That makes it better."  
I look over to see a boy with long red hair, who is my age, in the aisle seat of my row.

"Makes what better?" I say in Japanese.

"What? I heard you talk in English earlier."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh, never mind. You're not so bad. Where are you going?"

"Tokyo."

"That's where I live. I was visiting America. What about you?"

"I'm moving back into Japan."

"Cool. I'm Shiro."

"Anzu, but my friends call me Katie, well used to."

"So are you scared?"

"Of coarse not." I lean back into my seat as the plane starts shaking again.

I'm all of a sudden in a weird green room with sparkles or something.

"Uh, Shiro?" I call, no answer. I see a butterfly in front of me. It flies up to me. "What? What's with the butterfly?" It suddenly flies into me. I feel...Warmth. Like it belongs in me.

* * *

**sorry technical difficuties with some stuff, have to cut this chapter short, the title should be mew mew apricot not peach, i'll have to change it soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the last chapter, it probably won't happen again. Now back to the story.**

* * *

"Um, Anzu?" My eyes open a little, to see a blurry outline of Shiro.

"What? Where am I?" I ask dumbly, making Shiro roll his eyes.

"Hawaii. Where do you think?" He says sarcastically." Anyway, they're handing out lunch." I sit up and stretch.

"How long was I out?"

"Lets see, about three hours."

For the rest of the way there we just talked. Talked about unnecessary things, like fish and stuff.

* * *

"Zakuro! Zakuro! How is it like to be back in Japan?" A reporter asks a woman with purple hair and is wearing sunglasses.

"It is very nice to be back to a place with very good memories." The woman Zakuro responds.

"Hey, Shiro who's she?" I ask him.

"Wow! That's Zakuro Fujiwara. Shes an amazing model. She left Japan almost a year ago, I wonder why she's back?" Shiro responds.

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, she also speaks six different languages including Japanese."Lets get our luggage."

I pull him along,but there was one thing I couldn't ignore. I couldn't ignore that when I passed by, Zakuro stopped. She took off her sunglasses and inpected me.

"OK, I think I get it now." I reply, to shut him up."


	4. Chapter 4

**I keep forgetting a disclaimer. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mia Ikyumi does. I'll bring some characters in next chapter or at the end of this chapter.  
**

* * *

"Nice meeting you." Shiro calls as he leaves

"Yeah, I hope we see each other again." I yell back, then Shiro is out of my site.

Now for the bigger problem. I don't know what my family looks like. It's basically pointless to wander around. This is the airport for both Tokyo and Osaka Japan, so it must be huge. I start looking around and eventually find a sign that says "Anzu Irosora" **(A/N: I don't know how last names actually work, so I looked this up on GoogleTranslate)**. I quickly rush over there.

"Hi, are you Anzu?" The girl holding the sign asks me.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm Saki, Saki Irosora. You're supposed to be my little sister who moved in with grandmother, in America, correct?" Saki asks. I nod. "Well welcome to Japan. I can see grandmother taught you well." She looks me up and down. "I think it's time to meet your family isn't it?" I just nod again.

* * *

**Zakuro POV: cafe**

"Zakuro one-sama!"Pudding cries as I walk through the door, of the cafe I had left months ago. Everyone looks up, as Pudding Glomps me, and they all smile and welcome me back.

"Ah, I see you got my message." I look up to see Ryou come in.

"Yes, so what about the new enemy?"I ask. The girls go quiet.

"They call themselves the 'Black Rose Vanguard of World Domination ,' B.R.W.D for short( **A/N: V just didn't fit**),who can bring people to their side and turn them against their own kind. We have to be very careful and they are very hard to beat. That's why we needed you back here."

"They're horrible!" Pudding cries.

"We barely made it through our last battle!" Ichigo adds.

"Onee-sama, you have to help us!" Mint cries

"Please." Lettuce quietly adds.

"Alright, I'm already here." I reply. The girls cheer.

"Even if you couldn't we had a backup plan, it still might work." Ryou says, making all the girls go quiet.

"What backup plan?" Ichigo asks.

"We apparently have a new mew."

* * *

** Anzu POV: car on the way to new house**

This is crazy. My family is actually rich! Grandmother never told me, nor my aunt, Yumi. All my stuff was in this car, and it was huge! Almost limo-like. Saki sat across from me.

"So, how do you like?" She asks.

"Is the family really this rich?" I ask.

"Yup, we weren't like this when you were born and sent away." We finally stop. Saki and I get out, and I stare in awe at the house. Most of the houses weren't this big. This house was almost as large as my old house times three. "There are four wings, the east wing; west wing; north wing; and south wing. There are three floors."

"This is amazing." We enter.

"You'll be staying in the north wing. This wing overlooks a garden. The best ever."

"Wow! Thanks!"

"Oh, and Anzu." Saki's voice disappears. Scratch that, Saki completely disappears! The house is starting to dissolve!

"What? Help!" A voice starts calling my name.

"Anzu, Anzu."

"What? Who's there?" My eyes fly open and I find myself gasping for breath.

"Anzu are you alright?" I timidly turn around to see Saki looking over me, the car was stopped.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were calling out in our dreams."

So what if that was a dream? That's the problem, we weren't in a limo, we were in a convertible. And that house probably wasn't real. I also don't think my family was that rich either. And since when did I have an aunt Yumi, my aunt is Yuki.

N"Anyways we're here." Saki cheers. My dream was shot kinda far from the mark.

* * *

**Now that's a good place to stop. Now what was I supposed to do? Oh, yeah. scribble, scribble write, write.**

**Ichigo: Hey! Where am I?  
**

**In the end of the chapter!  
**

**Ichigo: What? Why?  
**

**You'll find out, write write.  
**

**Ichigo: )}= a mustache?  
**

**Reviews will get Ichigo mustache free! If not a goatee!**

**Ichigo: Please review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm introducing Kisshu**

**Kisshu: Hi koneko-chan! Why do you have the mustache?**

**Ichigo: This is torture. Worse than the mustache.**

**I'll stop torturing you soon. Just do the disclaimer first.**

**Ichigo: fine. *Disclaimer* Cherryblossom does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Mia Ikyumi does.**

**Now to think of my next torture will be.**

* * *

This is definitely not the home I imagined. Yeah it's big, but the garden was a bit run down, some shutters were coming off, and the paint seems to be peeling off a bit. This is m new home, and it will definitely need some getting used to.

"So, what do you think?" Saki asks.

"Um, not what I expected." I reply.

"I guess you're right. Nothing like America, I bet."

"It's not. My old home was beautiful."

"OK, let's go in." The inside wasn't so bad. The wallpaper was peeling off and the stairs looked a little beat down. Definitely not the house in my dreams. "I'll show you to our new room." Saki leads me up the stairs.

"Saki, is anyone here?"

"No, everyone's out doing something else. We're planning on celebrating later." Saki leads me to any empty room that seemed that things were recently moved out. " This was your room as a baby and it's you new room." Apparently there was a lot of dusting to do, there was at least two layers of dust everywhere. I place the stuff I have in the room. "We'll unpack later. Right now, I'll bring you to a great cafe in a beautiful park."

* * *

"Really, pink and frilly, but crowded. It must be good." I say when Saki presented the cafe.

"Good. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Saki says.

"What? Why?"

"I have some important work to do."

"Saki..."

"It's fine, meet me here in about a few hours." I sigh as Saki leaves, leaving me alone.

I wait in line for at least half an hour. I find myself sitting in a crowded cafe, with five waitress in different colored maid outfits. The youngest is fooling around on a ball, but is spinning plates with pastries on them, and serving them. The girl in a pink uniform is serving quickly. The oldest is just throwing the food on a table then walk away. The girl in green looks a little timid doing this. Finally the girl in blue looks lazy and is barely serving. A see a guy with blonde hair and aqua eyes staring at me. He then calls over the girl in pink. I had ordered a cheesecake and was about to be served by the youngest, when she tripped and sent it all over me.

"Hey! Watch it!" I shout. The girl in pink comes over. Out of habit, I start speaking in English. "Are Japanese people like this?"

"I'm so sorry that Pudding got our cheesecake all over you, here, I'll bring you to our manager." She says. She whispers something in Pudding's ear and she skips off merrily. "I'm Ichigo, by the way." Ichigo leads me to a hall then into a room with computers and the guy that was staring at me earlier.

"Got her?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Asked Pudding to close up?"

"Yes. Ryou, I don't see anything about her that makes her one of us."

"What? One of us?" I say in English.

"Obviously, you're new around here." Ryou says

"How do you know?"

"You're speaking English."

"Oh."

"Anyways, you're apparently a mew mew."

"Really. Where's her mark?" Ichigo asks

"On the back of her neck." I turn around to see the oldest waitress in the doorway. "I saw it at the airport earlier."

"So you're Zakuro? Is that why you were looking at me?" She nods.

"No more customers!" I hear Pudding cry.

"What is this 'big' meeting?" The girl in pink asks as she walks into the room with the girl in green.

"Anzu Irosora, meet the mews, mews meet Anzu, or Mew Anzu." Ryou says.

"What?" All the girls, including me, cry.

* * *

**It saddens me to see not many people review. Oh, well. This is brand new so, yeah.**

**Ichigo: So, can I have this ****off now? (Points to mustache)**

**Huh? Yeah, sure. You look weird in a mustache anyways. _Write, write_.**

**Ichigo: Thank you.  
**

**I'll find a new torture, but for Kisshu. Hey, where is he anyways? He's on in a few chapters.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no ideas for Kisshu's torture yet, but let me introduce the next character. She's the youngest mew and very hyper. She loves to perform tricks at a park and usually smiles. Our next character is the fourth mew, Pudding!**

**Pudding:Hi!**

**Ichigo: Hey! Why didn't I get an introduction?**

**You didn't ask.**

**Kisshu: I didn't either.**

**Don't start, Kisshu, I might get an idea for torture. Pudding, please do the honors.**

**Pudding: OK! *Disclaimer* Cherryblossom doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Mia Ikyumi does.**

**Kisshu: I never got to do it.**

**I have an idea! _write write write_.**

**Kisshu: Wha- (Mouth disappears)**

**Ichigo: I like him better this way.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"That was the easiest search for a mew." Ichigo says. We were still in the cafe, only it was empty. Mint sat at a table sipping tea, Pudding was sitting on her ball, Zakuro was with Mint reading a magazine, and I sat with Ichigo and Lettuce.

"To me it seemed you were barely searching." I say. Apparently because I was a mew, I had to work at the cafe.

"True, but we just found out that there was another mew made, today, right before the cafe opened." Lettuce tells me.

"Whatever. What am I supposed to do, anyways."

"Defend the earth from enemies." Ichigo replies.

"I think I can get that, part just what can you do?"

"Well you're about to find out." I turn around to see Ryou behind me.

"Boy, you're quiet." Ryou rolls is eyes.

"There's been an attack. Bring her with you." Ryou points to me while I glare a little. "Oh, here." He gives me a pendent. "This will allow you to transform into a mew mew. The girls will show you the rest."

"Um, thanks."

"Tokyo Mew Mew! Go!" Pudding cries, Mint sighs and puts down her tea, Zakuro gets up, and Lettuce and Ichigo have grim faces. I had no idea what they were upset about.

**Mew Mew Strawberry!**

**Mew Mew Pudding!  
**

**Mew Mew Mint!  
**

**Mew Mew Lettuce!  
**

**Mew Mew Zakuro!  
**

They kiss their pendents and put them on random spots on their body that was glowing.**  
**

**Metamorphosis! **They all yell. There is a light around each of them and when it fades they are all in different outfits, the same color as their cafe uniforms.

"Now you try, Anzu." Ichigo tells me, she had black cat ears.

"How?"

"Easy." Lettuce says, she has white antenna things on her head.

"Take your pendent and kiss it." Pudding says, she had orange monkey ears and tail.

"Then yell the first thing in your mind." Mint says, she had blue bird wings and tail.

"Finally put it up to your mew mark." Zakuro says, she has gray wolf ears and tail. I do exactly as instructed.

**Mew Mew Apricot! Metamorphosis!**

I put it up to my mark on the back of my neck. A light surrounds me and I'm left in a red outfit. It was a strapless baby doll dress that spread out near the bottom of the ribs,and went about midway to my knees. The ends were a little frilly, like Ichigo's, and I had red knee boots that were laced with black, on the sides. I had small blue butterfly wings and short black antenna. My necklace was different from the other girls. It was more like a chain with the pendent on it and it was pretty short, the pendent was lined with the red fuzz,like on the others necklaces.**  
**

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" All the girls looked surprised." What?"

"We just thought of a different reaction." Ichigo tells me.

"Why?"

"Well, when we found we were mews, we were surprised and some of us didn't take it well."

"Only you, except Pudding, was eager." Mint says. I just shrug.

"That's how I am. So, are we going or what?" I say. They laugh and we run out. I don't know why, but I feel this is where I belong.

* * *

**Hey! This story isn't done yet! I just had it in my mind.**

**Ichigo: So what's Pudding's torture?  
**

**I'm not going to torture Pudding! Are you crazy?  
**

**Pudding: Yay!  
**

**Ichigo: Then why did you torture Kisshu and me?  
**

**I tortured you to get reviewers and Kisshu because he was getting a bit annoying.  
**

**Kisshu: mghfhnxv  
**

**Yeah, I think it's time to give our mouth back. Write Write  
**

**Kisshu: Thank you! Was I being annoying?  
**

**Yeah you kinda were.  
**

**Ichigo: I have to agree.  
**

**Now to think of the next character to introduce...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I almost have 100 viewers! Only 20**** to go, I think. When I reach a hundred viewers, I'll make a special chapter! Sorry for not updating, I haven't had any access to a computer for over a week.  
**

**Ichigo: Yippee (sarcastically). Almost a hundred viewers.  
**

**Our next character to be introduced is Taruto!  
**

**Pudding: Yay! Taru-Taru (glomps him)  
**

**Taruto: Wha-  
**

**Kisshu: Oh, torture in disguise.  
**

**Uh, no I was planning to bring Taruto right after Pudding. On with the story!  
**

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" I ask Ichigo. There was nothing here.

"I'm pretty sure." She responds.

"Let's go back, Ryou must've mixed up the coordinates." I say after we look around after a while. They all nod and we turn around to go back to the cafe.**  
**

"Hello ladies, nice of you to join me." A voice says. I whip around to see a boy my age leaning on a streetlight.

"Takeru!" Mint cries

"Oh you remembered me. Oh, look at this, a new mew. I do my research and the red one wasn't listed. This should make things a little more fun."

"What?" I say.

"Pretty bad fashion sense too."

"Look who's talking." Takeru was wearing a dark red tuxedo and fancy shoes. He also and long, deep brown hair that fell over is eyes that are the same color.

"I only wear this during fights!"

"So?"

"Ugh, I'm tired of this. Go, my creation!" He disappears when the ground starts shaking.

"Oh, no. Not a creation monster." Lettuce cries.

"Creation monster?" I ask.

"Yes, that's what we call them. They're made by the B.R.W.D. They're made to destroy things."

"Is there an easy way to stop them?"

"No, we had to combine attacks last time." Ichigo explains.

"But, I don't know my attack!"

"Yell the first thing that comes to mind." Zakuro says.

"I'm thinking you're all crazy!"

"Anything else?" Mint asks. By now the monster had attacked.

"Jump!" Ichigo yells.

"Wha-" I try responding, but I get hit with the monster.

"Anzu! You can fly!" Mint yells, as the monster starts attacking again. I close my eyes and feel the ground below me disappear. I open them again to find myself in the air, by myself.

"What's going on?"

"Your flying without knowing it." Mint is beside me in the air too.

"Know that you know that, try the first thing that comes to mind." Ichigo yells from below.

"Um, OK. **Apricot fan!**" I yell as a fan with apricot blossom patterns on it appears in my hand. "**Ribbon... Apricot Blossom Storm!**" The fan splits in two and sends a blast of apricot blossoms into the monster. The creation monster disappears.

"That was amazing!" Ichigo cries.

"How did you do that?" Pudding asks.

"This is only your first fight, and you did well." Zakuro says.

"You flew without knowing it, that's impressive." Mint says.

"You'll do great!" Lettuce says.

"Uh, thanks. I really don't know how I did it though." I reply to them.

* * *

**Ichigo: Runt runt runt runt!**

**Taruto: Old hag old hag old hag  
**

**Ichigo: Runt!  
**

**Taruto: Old hag!  
**

**Will you stop it! If you don't I'll lock Ichigo in a room with Kisshu and Taruto with Pudding!  
**

**Taruto: The old hag started it.  
**

**write write. Taruto and Pudding disappear.  
**

**Ichigo: This is still a lose, lose.  
**

**Kisshu: why Koneko-chan?  
**

**Ichigo: I'm stuck in a room with Cherryblossom and Kisshu. What could be worse?  
**

**When I bring in the next character, next chapter.  
**


	8. Special chapter!

**Stupid sleepover! And fourth of July (Not that much though). And How busy I've been! As I promised, here's the special chapter! I've had over a hundred viewers! Plus this is for July fourth and my birthday! Yes, I live in America. Almost everyone is invited! Who wants cake?**

**P.S. This is kinda in the future**

* * *

_I miss both of you very much. Happy fourth of July. Anzu/ Katie._

"What's fourth of July?" I jump and see Pudding near my face.

"How long have you been there?" I ask

"Please tell me what fourth of July is."

"In America, it was the day they declared independence. Also known as Independece day." Zakuro answers for me.

"Yeah, at home there's always sparklers, fireworks, a huge concert, barbeque, it's great. Every year my two best friends and I always see who's sparkler lasts the longest while we run around, Kyle's dad always tries grilling something up to fail and May's dad has to take over grilling. Grandma would tell us stories about my mother and past Independence days until we left for the town's firworks. The fireworks would be spectacular! All different colors, lighting up the sky on a good night. After the fireworks, Kyle and May would stay at one of our houses for a sleepover, where we would stay up late watching the concert in Boston." I say. The others have gathered around now.

"That's all?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah, but it's the thought and what we did to deserve doing this. Sometimes there's cartoons about it that we watch until night. Or we go to a party, or make a party. Also there's red, white, and blue almost everywhere!"

"Sounds great!" Lettuce says

"It was, but now I'm in Japan, and there's nothing like it. That's another reason why I miss my old home." I get up. "I'm going to mail this, contact me if I'm needed." I leave with a white envelope in my hands.

* * *

**Cafe Mew: No one's POV**

"I feel ba dfor her." Lettuce says

"It must be a lot of pain being so far from home." Ichigo says.

"We should do something special for her!"Pudding cheers.

"Yes, but what?" Mint replies.

* * *

**Post office: Anzu POV**

There, all done. Now that'll take a few days to get there. _Beep Beep_! I look at my phone and see that Ichigo had texted me. _Come back to the Cafe around four. Ichigo 3. _It was two. I walk back home to play video games.

* * *

**Later**

Four o'clock. I stand in front of the cafe. Wonder what they were doing. I walk in. To my surprise, they had decorated almost the entire cafe!

"Surprise!" All the girls yell.

"What's all this?" I ask.

"You seemed bummed that you couldn't be with your friends on fourth of July, so we decided to celebrate with you!" Pudding cheers. I start to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Mint asks.

"Today isn't fourth of July, it's the first!" I say. I laugh even harder at their stunned faces.

* * *

**Ok. Really, I forgot what I was going to do. I'm probably going to post another story! And I'm deleting one. I hope my new story gets more views than the old one. Chapter 8 coming soon! Anzu's first day of school!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is! The first day of school.**

**Ichigo: So, who's school is she going to?  
**

**You'll have to find out. Now introducing out next character. She is a character I should've introduced from the start, Anzu!  
**

**Anzu: Uh, hi. Hey where's Pudding? And what's with that dude with big ears and is floating! Help! _throws pillow at Kisshu._  
**

**Kisshu: Ow, that hurt. Where did you get that anyways  
**

**Anzu: Walmart.  
**

**Anzu, just do the disclaimer.  
**

**Anzu: OK, Cherryblossoms doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Walmart.  
**

**That will do. I'm going to bring Pudding and Taruto back. _write write write._  
**

**Taruto: Finally!  
**

**Anzu: Ah! Another floating guy! _Throws another pillow at Taruto._  
**

**Kisshu: Where do you get all those pillows?  
**

**Intro too long. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

"What school?" I ask my older sister, Rai.

" Daikan Junior High school. They just allowed you to go." She repeats. Isn't that Ichigo's school? She hands me a box. "This is you're uniform."

"Uniform?" We didn't have uniforms in my old school. Rai also hands me a list of after school activities I could join, because no one's really home then.

* * *

I choose rhythmic gymnastics because I did gymnastics as a child and now I'm mixed with a butterfly. Something bothered me though. Some girls started a fan-club for the mews. That must make Ichigo weary. I look it over again. Apparently it states the captains and the past wins and who won it and I found Ichigo on it. I also got a map of the school and Rai gave me directions. I hope I see Ichigo.

* * *

I guess it's not that bad. I spin and examine myself in the mirror, in my new uniform. I hope to get another uniform while doing rhythmic gymnastics. I walk downstairs and see my brother, Washi, eating breakfast. Washi is only a year older than me. Even though I've only been here for a week, we already have bad blood. I'm going to the same school as Washi, so he's supposed to show me the way to school. I was worried. I take some bread and throw it in the microwave because there's no toaster. When it's done, I take it and put peanut butter on it, while Washi glares at me. He's eating rice, while I'm having toast with peanut butter.

"You're strange." He comments.

"No, this is normal to me, except I'm using a microwave. You're strange to me, for eating rice for breakfast. Plus my sleep schedule has been messed up, because of the time zone." I retort.

"You should've stayed in America."

"You should've stayed in the dark, fiery gorge where no one cared for each other." I retort in English. When I finish my toast and he finishes his rice, we head out. I'm carrying my new bag/ briefcase while he carries his.

* * *

"This is you're new school. Please stay away from me. If you need any help ask a teacher. And finally, good luck making friends." He says when he walks away. So he's ditching me. On my first day of school. My auburn hair catches on the wind making me feel lonely. My hair turns red in my mew form. I had to find someone to help me, but I was afraid someone wouldn't. So in other words, I was stuck.

"Morning, Masaya!" A familiar voice called.

"Morning Ichigo." Some guy replies. Wait, Ichigo. I turn around to see Ichigo smiling to a guy, my age.

"Ichigo-chan!" I cry and I run up to her. Both turn toward me.

"Anzu! You're going to this school?" Ichigo responds.

" Yup! My brother ditched me, but I'm so happy I found you!" Ichigo smiles.

"Oh, Anzu, this is Masaya, my boyfriend. Masaya, this is the seventh mew, Anzu."

"Ichigo." I drop my voice to a whisper. "I thought you aren't supposed to tell anybody."

"Hm, oh yeah, Masaya already knows. He has powers equivalent to ours, but he lost them."

"Yeah, but I heard there's a Tokyo Mew Mew fan-club, what if they heard you?"

"You have a point." Masaya says. A bell rings.

"Eh? Is it time already?" Ichigo cries. "Where are you going?"

"Um, it says I'm in class 2."

"I go there!"

"Great, can you lead me?" We say bye to Masaya and Ichigo leads me to the classroom. This is good, I'm in the same classroom as Ichigo. She'll probably help me.

* * *

**I hope that will do! Yeah, I was pressured**** and had to cut out some stuff...  
**

**Anzu: Go. Away. Monster! _Throws lots of pillows at Kisshu._  
**

**Kisshu: Stop. Throwing. Pillows. At. Me! _Throws pillows back._  
**

**Everyone else:...  
**

**Thar's one reason why.  
**

**Anzu: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! _Throws more pillows._  
**

**Kisshu: STOOOOOP! IIIIIITTT! _Throws back._ WHERE. ARE. YOU. GETTING. THESE!  
**

**Anzu: WALMART!**

**Yeah, so, I have a surprise next time! I might have a surprise guest and a surprise character. Even if they don't stop.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanted to get this before I lost it! So, yeah, my brains have been getting fried by a short film my group at summer camp is doing. It's so funny and I'm an extra (requested) and not the main character for once. I have the most parts. I'll get the link when it's up. It's hilarious!**

**Anzu: LEAVE ME ALONE!  
**

**Kisshu: STOP THROWING PILLOWS!  
**

**I've dealt with this for about three days! I'm gonna introduce the next character. Who might stop this. On Strarly101's request, here's Berry! She will be in the story!  
**

**Berry: Hi!  
**

**Anzu: RUN! BEFORE HE GETS YOU!  
**

**Kisshu: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!  
**

**Berry: How long has this been going on?  
**

**Ichigo: over a week.  
**

**Berry: _gets hit with a pillow._ STOP FIGHTING!  
**

**Everyone:...  
**

**I thought so. On with the story!**

* * *

"So, ow was your day?" Ichigo asks me.

"Actually, pretty good for a first day." I reply. "I'm doing rhythmic gymnastics. Can you tell me where that is?"

" Um, in the gym. Shouldn't you tell Ryou? So, you aren't late?"

"I think I'll be fine. Just contact me if something happens."

* * *

"Um, is this rhythmic gymnastics?" I ask one of the girls.

"Yes, it is." She replies.

"May I try out?"

" You missed tryouts, but are you the new American girl?"

"Yes."

"I think there's a spot available. I'll let you try out. I'm Noa, this year's leader." Noa introduces herself. She points to each girl." That's Kiko, Rumi, Maaya, Nishiko, and finally that's Yuri."

"Nice to meet you all. So, what do I do?"

* * *

"You're very good." Noa says.

"Thank you." I'm in a leotard and holding ribbon.

"Can she join?" Rumi asks.

"I'll think about it." Noa says.

"You speak Japanese well, for an American." Maaya remarks.

"I lived with my Grandmother, who taught me fluent Japanese."

"Like, wow! Your, like, an entire package!" Kiko says.

"Thanks, all of you." Nishiko nods and smiles at every comment. "Um, what should I do now?"

"Would you like to watch us?" Noa asks.

"Um, sure." I hear my cell phone go off.

"Who's cell phone? It's not proper to have cell phones at a club." Maaya says

"It, like, doesn't matter." Kiko says.

"Oh, sorry. I think that's mine." I run over to my stuff. "Hello?"

"Anzu!" I hear Ryou's voice on the other side. "You didn't respond with your pendent."

"I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"It doesn't matter. There's been an attack near you."

"I don't see or hear anything."

"Well, Takeru is near you. Just check it out."

"Fine." I hang up, and return to the other girls. "Um, I need to go."

"Do you have to?" Rumi begs.

"I'm sorry, yes." I grab my things, put on proper shoes, and start to leave.

"Anzu!" Noa yells. "Keep the leotard." I nod, and run out.

"Hello, amateur Mew!" Someone yells. I turn around and see Takeru sitting on top of the school.

"Takeru!" I screech.

"Yes, and your all alone. I could uses you as ransom." He says. He melts into the school's foundation, then reappears in front of me. I try screaming, but he covers my mouth. "Don't scream. You'll be perfect for ransom." I take out my pendent and bite sharply on one of his finger. He lets go and shakes his hand, and I separate.

"**Mew Mew Anzu! METAMORPHOSIS!**" I put my pendent on my mark. I find myself in my mew outfit.

"Oh, your a clever one."

"Mew Anzu!" The other mews run toward me.

"Oh, no you don't." Takeru puts his hands out and a bubble-like thing forms around us.

"What the-" I back right into the bubble, and I'm electrocuted with some dark electricity.

"NO!" I hear one of the girls scream. That's all I remember, before everything goes black.

* * *

**So I hope this will do. I'm tired so I had to cut it off there. I can't wait! The Olympics are tomorrow! Also strarly101 I need to talk to you, sorry.**** Wow. It's been so quiet since Berry came. Thank You!  
**

**Berry: Your welcome. So when am I on?  
**

**In a chapter or two. Soon.  
**

**Berry: Yay!  
**

**Kisshu: What about me?  
**

**In like four or five chapters.  
**

**Kisshu: Aw.  
**

**Shut up, you'll be on at least.  
**


End file.
